Forum:Any sure way to get pearlescent weapons?
Is there any sure way to get Pearlescent Weapons/Shields? I've killed crawmerax 50+ times with friends and by myself and have yet to see a pearlescent weapon. i've used a soldier: solo, Siren w/+2 rare items: solo, and the siren w/+2 rare items with two friends using hunters w/+3 drop more items and +2 rare items, and zilch, it makes me mad, my other friends get pearlescents from their friends on a regular basis, whats the trick here? -XxDarkShadowxX Download and install "The fifth column" DLC. But backup your installation folder in case of issues, as well as your save. I have found 10+ Cyan/Pearlescents this week from that custom homemade DLC by using willowtree to reset the treasure quest at the end to "started" over and over. It's a really fun DLC anyway as it has missions and many of the fun bosses.Youtube The fifth column preview Just google it if your interested. Basically I have found 1 Pearlescent per trip through the DLC. I have also killed crawmerax many times. I found the faster you kill him the better quality weapons drop That's nothing to worry about, I'm nearing 350 kills without one. Using a combination of two of my characters with +2 find rare items and also without. Brother, me too. Seems ass-backwards that if you are solo you have the worst odds of receiving Cyan weapons. It is actually a real turn-off for me, and I could farm for weapons non-stop as long as there is a chance of being rewarded. I play solo, and am so sick of going through Crawmerax over and over and over and over and over and over and over... only to find tha same damn weapons that I can get from exploiting the 'It's Like Christmas" mission with my bank character. I LOVE this game, really - so blown away by it in so many ways... but I just have no real incentive when I can't find a single Cyan, yet have 300+ wicked orange and pearl weapons. I just don't know... Sisiutl I've never found ANY cyans dropped by crawmerax or in the armory but i've found a stalker on a badass defender Karamos 16:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel.I also have farmed Craw over 200 times solo and with friends with the +2 rare item find and not one Cyan. I thouhgt it was my game at one point and traded disks with a friend. As of two days of farming no help. I'm at a loss on what to do at this point. Playing on live public with 4 players is the only thing I have not tried. I can say one thing though, I am probably the only one to have a Pearl Hydra that shoots only one rocket. I am on every day trying know that I beat Bio Shock 2. If you are looking for a trustworthy player to assist I am willing to put on that headset and try even though I hate the headset. My gamertag is Jamii1966.Jamii1966 16:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It is completely a matter of luck.I know that many people talk in this site about having all the cyan weapons but I believe it is just a matter of duping.By the way same luck here! 16:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Pearlescent weapons are actually EXTREMELY rare. I'd bet the vast majority of the ones that exist in savefiles right now are from duping and savegame modding. In 10+ full armory raids, I've only found one. Furiant 18:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) its pure luck. ive done about 4 armory raids, 15 craw kills and havent gotten any pearls from them. but i got one from the chest right by where you turn in wanted dead lol. too bad it was a lv 53 undertaker. so it was lucky but i have no use for it. oh well. im happy i at least found one. Stealthmode8 18:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I have killed crawmerax what seems like 200+ times, and you'd expect it to reward you for going it alone. i have pearlescent weapons from friends. but no luck o the home front. i even tried not using/carrying/having non-pearlescent items on the character i used to kill it. didn't dupe anything and after 25+ times of nothing i gave up on non-pearls. i find hellfires alot though, which i collect, so not all bad. -XxDarkShadowxX Ya know, I got the same story as everyone else, killed crawmerax at least 60 times and not one pearl dropped, but I have found some ridiculous purple guns. Just recently I have found a 400x7 masher, a hunters shotgun with 409x7 damage, a skullmasher with 342x6, a bruiser smg with 236 damage w/ROF of 12ish, and a steel anarchy with 184x4 with 82 clip and ROF of 12.5. So keep your eyes out for some rockin purples, and oranges with crazy higher qualities.My boy and I actually found a fatal crux (orange) last night with 283x9 with x2 explosive, 17 clip, rof is 1.7 and accuracy is ~75%. It was really sweet, S&S was the maker but the body looked like a Jakob's, my buddy kept it. Good hunting! Hellz Lips 05:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) This has worked for me. I had a 61 Mordeci with a +2 rare find then I killed all the little guys around craw while I leveled up a siren. I finally got her pretty high really quick and then got her a mod with find rare +2 as well. By using 2 controllers, the hunter in the glitch spot, the siren to get craw to turn around I can kill him almost every time and he has dropped 2 level 61 pearls, a rose shield and a serpenes assult rifle. Sounds hard but is really easy and seems to work. I have played with 4 people online many times and never seen a pearl drop. PS3 nathn023 The drop rate of Cyan items are 1 per every 66 orange. So 1 divided by 66%..... Not so good, this is why I believe the only thing to help move the drop rate a little in your favor is to kill ass fast as possible. Example: Enter, One member goes up, in my dreams I would have 4 players very comfy on soloing Crawmerax. Swicthing every round. They glitch and kill. + to rare class mode on by all Sirens or Hunters only for the group I would like to be a part of. Look for Cyan after death, mass pick up of items, sell to machine, drop anything of interest you see while selling by the elevator on the ground floor, everyone can have a look as they go back up the elevator to get more items to sell. At the end of " clean up " everyone would have looked at the item, ask " anyone want this?" If more then one wants copy it right then and there. If only one wants, let them have it....... Wash Rinse Repeat. As much as possible. Selling: Selling is for 2 reasons, One, The money for your character. Two to keep lag down in the game, if you throw items over the edge of bring a good number of them downstairs you will feel a lot of lag after a while. I am looking for 2 players that can commit to a farming routine, compare times normally online and try to get something going here where we farm nightly or 3-5 times a week, 4 lvl 61 players all class modded for +'s to rare drop. Lets find the best of the best Legits this game has to offer.. Send me a message if interested 360: Gamer Tag = Mav Zee I'm down I have a lvl61 Hunter with +2 rare item find. GT: DA CREEPA Yo im down as well, i got tons of free time, my hunter is level 61 with the + rare GT: Leathel killa The Deep Roads is a good place to get an Ironclad. Right after the last Devastator theres a Badass Lance that spawns with the rest of them after you head towards the Secert Armory. I've found x3 of them all in different games Im good with it, im a lvl 61 hunter with a +2 rare items, and i have alot of free time, and im good with duping if u guys are: GT DevilMassacer16 (P.S. i know i spelled it wrong, i was younger when i made it) I found two pearlescents after probably 70+ runs off crawmerax. Found a Serpens and an Undertaker, and then accidently deleted them >< my friend was going to murder me lol :P 09:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Being persistent is the only way...I've probably made about a thousand (literally) runs on craw and armory total and I've only four 4 pearls, 2 from craw ,1 from the armory, and 1 from a badass defender outside it. If all you want is to join the Pearl club just ask and lots of folks will dupe some for you. Best of luck and keep farming. Player8410 19:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I for some reason have found about 20 pearls from killing Camerax alone if you want one (PS3;goheff123456789 level 69 soilder) Goheff 02:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC)goheff........................P.S. i am on only on the weekends i also tried killing crawmerax to get the pearlescents but ending up tons of useful ( but useless to me ) guns , while my friends gets the pearlescent everytime he kill crawmerax. Plz put up with my bad english ; cuz im asian. im a hunter lvl 69 :solo epuipment : + 2 rare I have killed crawmerax about 400 times and founs 2 pearl shields, but then only in a 4 player co-op. Can anyone dupe me a pearlescent weapon on xbox? i would love you forever. gamertag: Corn Doggin It I'v found 1 pearl item. The sheild, Omega. I have killed crawmerax about 1000 times. Just stay optomistic and if you dont find any pearls go through the drops. I have found several maulers. 1 draco and a gun with a super rare metalic ring after each shot. Cool huh? Just ceep trying. : I doubt your 1000 times, and what is "a gun with a super rare metalic ring after each shot"? 11:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I've killed crawmerax probably 20 times solo on my lv 69 hunter, gotten the jackal, the rose, the serpens, and the ares. (~TehOnion 23:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC)) there's only one sure way buy a . buy AND . download and install , and and / or . get killed, a lot. then reap the and and . 21:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Edited: Don't forget knoxx =D 01:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) NO! That's not what I meant, you need Knoxx to install and / or -- 04:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You guys are completely forgetting 21:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Are we playing ? 21:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 22:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC),I can't say that isn't